La mission désastreuse
by Saratea Furebienn SFM A
Summary: Kim et Jul', deux meilleures amie ont préparer un plan pour changer la loi du lycée et celle qui la dirige : la populace royale. Évidemment, cela va mettre leur amitié à l'épreuve, et même peut être faire naître de nouvelles amitiés ou romances.
1. Le prologue

On se présente

Bigoodi et Bigooda

Nous allons vous raconter notre vie à travers se blog. Bien évidemment, nous allons changé tous les prénoms et le lieu où nous habitons pour plus d'anonyma.

Nous nous connaissons depuis la _grade school_, mais au fils des années, on est devenu différente au yeux du monde scolaire.

Bigoodi est deviens de plus en plus une personne populaire.

Bigooda qui reste de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de la civilisation scolaire.

Malgré cela, notre amitié devient de plus en plus fort devant les différentes épreuves du _middle school_. Mais nous allons la mettre à l'épreuve au _high school_, l'endroit où se trouve : les adolescents.

P.S. : Je t'aime Paon

Tu vas pas recommencer

Laisse moi tranquille

Tu ne connais rien à l'amour

Le véritable amour

_#Soupir#_

Paon

Mais oui c'est ça,

maintenant lâche la souris et le clavier !

_#tire la langue#_


	2. La répartition

Dans les lycées américains, il y a des groupes de personnes. Mon lycée ne fait pas exception à cette règle, mais il y a une petite variante. Il y a trois classes sociales dirigées en pyramide, dont chacune est divisée en groupes. Ca fait comme un pays sous la protection d'un gouvernement où les anciens nous laissent gérer notre vie à notre guise mais en nous protégeant des attaques extérieures. Ces classes sociales se diffèrent très tôt le matin :

**« La populace royale »**

Une nouvelle journée commença par le bruit d'un réveil, qui ne dura pas longtemps face à la main. Et oui, 6h30 avait sonné sous le son de la dernière chanson en vogue. Il était l'heure de se préparer :

D'abord, les éternelles minutes pour sortir du lit sous les cris des parents. « Dépêches toi de te lever, sinon tu seras privé de sortie et d'argent de poche ». On gigote dans tous les sens. On est enfin prêt pour se lever, mais non, on se recouche. Et ainsi de suite ... Tout le monde connais ça. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment de la journée, et je ne parle même pas du look : Cheveux en bataille, cernes sous les yeux, le visage barbouillé et la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue.

Viens ensuite le petit déjeuner, 3 amendes de 3.5 g et c'est tout, sinon, je vais devoir changer ma garde de robe et ça ne me mettrait pas en valeur. En fait, c'est surtout le moment de regarder la météo pour la énième fois. A la Push, on attend toujours le soleil, et il peut se décider d'apparaître à la dernière minute. Et non, c'est encore un temps nuageux, mais on ne se décourage pas. Et enfin, on se prépare afin d'être parfaitement irrésistible pour le jeu le plus répandu dans les établissements américains : « la drague ». On vérifie chaque coin de notre corps, avant de se barbouiller de peinture, communément appelé « maquillage ». On vérifie qu'on choisit les bons bouts tissus, vue la vulgarité de celle ci.

Voilà, ce qu'ils font pendant 1h45 de leurs matinées, les deux minutes, est le chemin qu'ils parcourent dans les voitures pour stationner au parking du lycée.

Leur journée commence par l'amuse-gueule, communément appelé la journée. Une fois sortie de leur voiture, le spectacle commence doucement mais sûrement. Ils s'avancent jusqu'à leur classe, ce qui fait approximativement 200 m, est chronométré de 13 minutes et 8 secondes. Ils doivent marcher au ralenti pour que tout le monde puisse les admirer, et faire raconter leurs derniers potins depuis la fin de la soirée d'hier. La cloche a déjà sonné, qu'ils ouvrent enfin la porte de la classe, où les profs ne disent plus rien, car ça serait perdre de la salive. Ils sont assis au fond de la classe pour pouvoir mieux observer, et mater les beaux mâles ou femelles assis juste devant ou à côté d'eux. A l'heure de la pause, ils sortent les premiers : les garçons vont soit fumer pour leur donner un style soit discuter des bêtises à faire soit de leur prochain match en mangeant gloutonnement ; les filles se racontent ce qu'elles ont vus ou encore se moquent des « boucs émissaires » entre deux feuilles de salade « la roquette et la feuille de chêne blonde ». La pause enfin terminée, ils reviennent sur leurs pas, ils vont s'installer pour mieux analyser ce qu'ils ont appris durant le midi, ou réfléchir à la future rumeur qu'ils vont faire circuler.

La partie de la journée la plus intéressante, est la fin des cours à 15h00, quand ils vont se rejoindre pour leur activité extra-scolaire : football, football américain, basket, pompom girl de chaque équipe sportive. Ils composent une majorité de leur équipe. Durant ces 2h 30, ils vont s'entraîner et mettre en place leur plan affiné durant les cours. Qui sera la nouvelle cible ? Une minorité du journal scolaire, où elles sont les reines, vont diriger les préparatifs de l'événement de demain. Chaque soir, il y a une fête où l'alcool est bienvenu pour se soûler à volonté et profiter des autres. C'est aussi l'occasion de fêter la prochaine réussite des équipes sportives ou des plans qui malmènent d'autres pauvres gens. C'est à ce moment là, que les rumeurs sont lancées.

Comme le nom l'indique, il s'agit des jeunes qui dominent le lycée, une sorte de famille royale. Tout le monde se pousse à leur passage, sinon vous pouvez dire adieu à votre vie tranquille. Eh oui, la classe sociale « populaire » n'a toujours pas compris que le but de l'école était d'apprendre pour mieux exercer son métier plus tard. J'essaie de ne pas trop leur en vouloir, l'être humain parfait n'existe pas, mais je pense comme même qu'il y a des limites. Eux ils sont à la frontière. Je suis quasi certaine que vous vous dites, que je suis bête et méchante, sans de considération pour cette populace, chacun à ses goûts ... Mais ça serait le cas, si ils ne traitaient pas autres comme de la merde. Vous avez du comprendre que notre lycée est un royaume avec ces idiots de roi et reine avec leurs citoyens, et les boucs émissaires. Il en avait 23 l'année dernier, dont six sont partis, combien vont les remplacer ? Trop malheureusement.

**« Les citoyens »**

Une nouvelle journée commença par le bruit d'un réveil, qui ne dura pas longtemps face à la main qui s'abat sur lui. Et oui, 7h00 avait sonnées sous le son de la dernière chanson en vogue. Il était l'heure de se préparer :

D'abord, les éternelles minutes pour sortir du lit sous les cris des parents. « Dépêches toi de te lever sinon, tu seras en retard pour les cours ». On gigote dans tous les sens. On est enfin prêt pour se lever, mais non, on se recouche. Et ainsi de suite ... Tout le monde connais ça. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment de la journée, et je ne parle même pas du look. Cheveux en bataille, cernes sous les yeux, le visage barbouillé et la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue.

Viens ensuite le petit déjeuner, une barre de céréale avec une tasse de thé, tout en regardant par la fenêtre, et en jurant contre le mauvais temps. A la Push, on attend toujours le soleil, mais on ne se décourage pas. Enfin, on se prépare à la dernière mode. Pour les filles : un pull qui nous met en valeur, un slim en jean couleur uni, des chaussures à talon mais simples et un manteau classe. Pour les garçons : un jeans bootcut, leur sweat-shirt et basket.

Voilà, ce qu'ils font pendant 1h00, et oui, ils trainent la patte, ils ne sont pas pressés d'étudier, mais seulement de voir leurs amis, sans se faire engueuler par leurs parents. Après, 5 à 15 minutes de transport en bus de la réserve, ils arrivent devant leur lycée, afin de pouvoir profiter de leurs amis.

Entre deux discutions dans leur groupe d'amis, ils se mettent à reluquer, oui c'est le mot : reluquer la populace royale. J'imagine bien la bave couler entre leurs lèvres, et tomber pour se mélanger avec les flaques d'eau. Beurk ! Mais ils n'oublient pas les serments de leurs parents : ils rentrent dans leurs classes juste avant la sonnerie, et s'installent à tous les rangs sauf les 2, voir les 3 derniers. Et ils se mettent à écrire le cour de façon dissipée, car ils doivent rester attentifs aux petits mots entre voisins, et aux paroles des personnes derrières. A l'heure de la pause, ils prennent leur temps pour sortir. Enfin, assis à leur table à parler dernier événements. Etant un petit lieu, les informations circulent très vite. Ils se taisent, lorsque les gens populaires font un mouvement, comme des croyants attendent la parole sacrée. La pause enfin terminée, ils reviennent sur leurs pas, ils vont s'installer pour continuer de plus belles les activités entreprises dans les heures précédentes.

La partie de la journée la plus intéressante est la fin des cours à 15h00, quand ils vont se rejoindre pour leur activité extra-scolaire : football, football américain, basket, pompom girl de chaque équipe sportive : ils en composent la minorité de leur équipe. Durant ces 2h 30, ils vont s'entraîner et écouter d'une oreille attentive qui sera la prochaine cible. Et une majorité du journal scolaire, sous la direction de la reine des rumeurs, se prépare à l'avance à la moquerie du lendemain. Ils le savent avant même que ça se passe, mais il faudra attendre le lendemain, pour les photos. Chaque soir, il y a une fête où l'alcool est bienvenu pour se soûler à volonté et profiter des autres. C'est aussi l'occasion de fêter la prochaine réussite des équipes sportives. C'est le seul moment, où ils sont mélangés avec la populace royale, et où ils en apprennent le plus possible sur les idioties qui commencent à circuler.

Comme leur nom l'indique, il s'agit de jeunes normaux, trop fainéants pour vivre sans les pulsions de leurs parents. Ils sont toujours en train de traîner les pieds sauf quand il s'agit de suivre « les prophètes », dans leurs quêtes d'humilier les autres. Ils sont les premiers à rire du spectacle qui s'offre à eux. Etant donné que c'est la majorité, il en avait 116 l'année dernier, dont 42 sont partis, combien vont les remplacer ?

**« Les boucs émissaires »**

Une nouvelle journée commença par le bruit d'un réveil, qui ne dura pas longtemps face à la main qui s'abat sur lui. Et oui, 7h00 avait sonné sous le son de la dernière chanson en vogue. Il était l'heure de se préparer :

D'abord, les éternelles minutes pour sortir du lit sous la voix des parents. « Tu vas être en retard » ou pas.

On s'habille vite fait, car de toute façon la mode ce n'est pas leurs trucs. Et surtout ça ne changerait rien à leur vie dans l'enceinte du lycée. Pour les filles : un pull, un jean, des baskets et un gros manteau pour pas être malade, avec le bonnet, l'écharpe et les gants qui vont avec. Pour les garçons, la seule variante, c'est qu'à la place des pulls, ce sont des sweat-shirts ou tee-shirts avec un logo connu d'eux seuls.

Viens ensuite le petit déjeuner, un bol de céréale avec du jus d'orange, tout en aidant leurs frères et sœurs à se préparer (si, ils en ont).

Voilà, ce qu'ils font pendant 30 minutes, et oui, ils sont rapides, mais ils doivent accompagner leurs frères et sœurs (si, ils en ont). Après, 30 minutes d'accompagnement, ils prennent l'arrêt de bus pour les courageux, sinon, ils vont à pied jusqu'au lycée.

Lorsqu'ils sont enfin arrivés au lycée, ils doivent se faire discrets, pour éviter (si c'est eux la cible) la mauvaise blague qui les attend. Ils se glissent discrètement jusqu'à leur salle de classe, et ils s'asseyent là où on pourrait les oublier. Ils écoutent leur cours avec assiduité pour certains, et d'autres avec peur. A l'heure de la pause, ils sortent de façon à ce qu'ils passent inaperçus, et surtout à ne pas se trouver sur les chemins de la populace royale. Enfin assis à leur table à l'écart des autres classes sociales, ils se détendent et parlent avec leurs amis pour certains, d'autres mangent seuls. Ils se font tout petits, lorsque les gens populaires font un mouvement, comme pour faire disparaître leurs mauvaises paroles sur eux. La pause enfin terminée, ils reviennent sur leurs pas, ils vont s'installer pour continuer leur presque inexistence dans ce lycée, où seuls les profs sont leurs alliés, mais ce qui est encore plus mal vue, par les autres.

La partie de la journée la plus libérale, est la fin des cours à 15h00, quand ils peuvent se promener dans la réserve. Même ceux qui font des activités extra-scolaires intellectuels ou artistiques, sont enfin libres. Ils peuvent être eux même sans subir les représailles. Chaque soir, il y a une fête, où la populace royale et une partie des citoyens vont s'amuser. Ils ont donc toute la soirée et la nuit pour eux.

Comme leur nom l'indique, il s'agit de jeunes normaux, mais torturés par les autres. Je ne sais quoi dire sur eux. J'ai pris en compte même ceux qui l'ont été une seule fois, ils étaient 40 l'année dernière, dont 14 sont partis, combien vont les remplacer ? Trop malheureusement.

Cela vous parait trop cliché, ça serait le cas si c'était un grand lycée, ou tout le monde est identique à son groupe. Mais je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mon lycée, celui de la Push est très petit, donc il n'y a pas beaucoup de jeunes. On en compte 185 élèves dans notre très cher établissement scolaire.

**Et il y a moi**

Voilà dans quoi je me suis embarquée. J'ai réussi les épreuves de middle high school et je rentre en high school et je peux vous dire que c'est une épreuve assez éprouvante. Mes parents ne s'inquiètent pas trop car j'ai un très fort caractère. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire, les parents d'élèves devinent ce qui se trame dans le lycée, mais ils n'ont pas de preuves et ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont les cibles. C'est dur la justice !

Le fait que je connaisse les gens de middle high school, qui eux aussi iront au même lycée que moi me donne un avantage, car je sais ceux qu'il faut éviter, ou qu'il faut fréquenter. Mais il y a un hic dans ce super plan : je suis amoureuse d'un mec qui faut éviter


	3. La préparation

Le meilleur moment scolaire, je le passais le dernier vendredi des vacances. A cette occasion, mes parents étaient venus avec moi, pour freiner mes ardeurs dépensières. Bien entendu, ma meilleur amie, Jul' était aussi présente avec ses parents. Je me dirigeais d'un pas léger vers la seule librairie qui était tenue par des Quileutes de Port Angeles. Presque personne ne venait dans ce magasin, c'était pour nous notre sanctuaire. Le gérant, Jean, nous accueillait comme ses petites filles, lorsque Jul' et moi avions des problèmes, il était toujours présent pour nous remonter le moral. Il nous connaissait par cœur : nos relations à l'école et nos jardins secrets, en passant par nos coups de foudre. En plus, il était l'un des anciens du conseil de notre réserve. On avait droit à des traitements de faveur si on voulait, mais on n'en voyait pas encore l'intérêt. On préférait attendre d'en avoir vraiment besoin. C'est une maison en bois ne possédant qu'un rez-de-chaussée et un étage et se situant juste en face de la partie de Olympic National Park de la ville C'est dans un coin perdu qu'il fallait mieux éviter, sauf si on savait où on devait aller. Mais il avait un très joli paysage avec la forêt embrumée, j'adorais. Nous ouvrions la porte, et criant « Bonjour Jean ! » avant de nous précipiter dans les rayons où on pouvait acheter nos fournitures scolaires. Nos parents nous regardaient avec lassitude, mais un sourire aux lèvres.

Je lisais ma feuille pour la énième fois :

_**Français :**_

- _1 grand classeur, grand format_

- _6 intercalaires_

- _Feuilles simples de couleurs, format 21 x 29.7, pour le cours_

- _Quelques surligneurs, petit matériel (gomme, crayon à papier, taille crayon)_

- _1 cahier de brouillon_

- _Copies doubles à grands carreaux, format 24 x 29.7, pour les interrogations_

- _Prévoir 50 dollars, pour les livres_

_**Langues Vivantes**_

- _2 grands classeurs , grand format_

- _6 intercalaires_

- _Feuilles simples de couleurs, format 21 x 29.7, pour le cour_

_**Histoire – Géo**_

- _2 cahiers , format 24 x 32_

- _des crayons de couleurs_

- _des feutres fins_

_**Mathématique**_

- _règle, équerre, compas, rapporteur_

- _papier millimétré et papier calque_

- _Copies doubles à petits carreaux, format 24 x 29.7, pour les interrogations_

- _Feuilles blanches_

- _1 calculatrice scientifique_

- _1 cahier petit carreaux, format 24 x 32, d'environ 300 pages_

_**S.V.T.**_

- _1 grand classeur, grand format_

- _6 intercalaires_

- _Copies doubles à petits carreaux, format 24 x 29.7, pour les interrogations_

_**Physique - Chimie**_

- _2 grands classeurs, grand format_

- _6 intercalaires_

- _Copies doubles à petits carreaux, format 24 x 29.7, pour les interrogations_

- _papier millimétré et papier calque_

_**Sport**_

- _1 tenue de sport_

- _1 paire de tennis pour l'intérieur_

- _1 paire de tennis pour l'extérieur_

_**Activité extra-scolaire …**_

- _une pochette de taille plus grande que raisin_

- _100 feuilles taille raisin_

Pendant que nous fouillons dans tous les recoins du rayon, avant de nous décider à choisir , il était important de voir toutes les nouveautés dans les stylos, cahiers ou classeurs. Les recherches terminées dans notre caverne d'Ali Baba, nous échangions nos appréciations à travers nos fameuses notes allant jusqu'à 10 à travers nos sms, sachant qu'on était collé comme des aimants de l'une à l'autre. Au bout de 50 minutes, nous commencions à remplir nos sacs. Il nous restait plus que la partie la plus délicate des achats : l'agenda. Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche intensive notre ami va nous accompagner dans cette aventure. Cette maison était en 3 parties : le Hall, où il possible de se débarrasser de nos manteaux, parapluies, de nos sacs d'achat et évidemment la caisse enregistreuse. La salle du rez-de-chaussée était pour les fournitures de bureau : Il avait tellement de choix, qu'il ne pouvait pas ranger, ça faisait un peu fouillis et on avait envie de se jeter dessus. Le premier étage était réservé pour les livres de toutes sortes, ça nous faisait rêver. Il faisait des pieds et des mains pour avoir les commandes. Malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, c'était très propre et il y veillait. Nous avons finalement payé, après 1h 20 de shopping et les gents nous félicité pour la énième fois sur notre rentrée prochaine dans la cour royale. Il nous donne quelques noms qu'il connaissait et à qui il pouvait botter les fesses, si, ils ne nous aidaient pas. Ca nous a fait rire, mais on l'a rassuré en disant qu'on avait déjà un plan pour ne pas tomber dans le piège infernal.

Nous étions à peine sortis de la librairie, que j'ai eu une vision magnifique : Une chemise à carreaux blancs et bleus, se voyait clairement malgré la couleur sombre qui régnait dans la rue. Celle-ci était à manches courtes, et l'on voyait qu'elle était froissée, malgré le fait qu'elle lui collait bien. Son jean large et troué au niveau du genou, son boxer bleu nuit dépassait. Je me moque toujours des garçons, qui sont habillés comme ça, on dirait qu'il porte des couches. Sauf qu'avec lui ça faisait jolie, oui c'est ça, jolie, magnifique, splendide... Ses tennis à moitié trouées et salies par les tâches de boues, montrait que le côté confort primait sur le matériel. Cette tenue lui donnait un côté rebelle, mais sa petite sœur de 7 ans étant à ces côté, ça enlevait le côté bad boy. Il était connu pour ne pas mâcher ses mots, sauf quand il s'agissait de sa sœur. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans cette partie là de la ville ?

_- Toujours aussi accro ?_ avec un sourire en coin que Jean aimait nous faire, pour se moquer gentiment de moi.

- _Comment ne pas l'être face à cette représentation._

- _Il suffit d'être comme moi_, dit Jul' avec un sourire

- _Il est si mature …_

- _T'as vu ça où ? T'as de la fièvre ?_ dit elle en touchant mon front

- _Si gentil …_

- _Seulement avec sa sœur et tu le sais. Même avec ces amis, il est désagréable._

- _Si beau …_

- _Tu rigole là, il est passable, et je te fais une faveur. Celui qui est beau, merveilleux, parfait quoi, c'est_

- _Moi_, dit Jean en bombant le torse

- _Non, George Clooney. Tu n'es pas mal c'est vrai, mais un peu vieux, juste un chouia._ En jouant avec ces doigts. Elle se retenait de rire, en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue

- _Parce que George Clooney est jeune ?_

- _Si intelligent …_

- _C'est vrai qu'il l'est mon George …_

- _Ton George ?ou celle de toutes les femmes ?_

Après une pause, ils se reprennent et en même temps, Jul' et Jean se retournent pour faire un concerto de

- _Kim ! Ca suffit, c'est un cancre !_ en hurlant dans mes oreilles

- _Hein, quoi ?_ en me retournant vers eux, quelques secondes, avant de retourné à cette splendeur.

Et là, il était en train de nous dévisager.

- _Merde, qu'est ce que je vais faire !_

Je tournais ma tête dans tous les sens pour me cacher. Mais Jul' plus rapide que moi, me tire le bras, vers la voiture, où nos parents nous attendaient en discutant entre eux.

- _Salut Jean_, toujours aussi neutre cette Jul'

- _Salut !_ réussit-il à dire, malgré ses rires.

Samedi 5 Septembre était bien avancé, sous les nuages déjà présents depuis la veille. Le petit déjeuné fut rapide, car on avait encore plein de choses à préparer. C'est alors, sous le regard surpris des parents, que je me dépêchais d'aller chez Jul'. Il fallait organiser la garde-robe de la mission. Ses parents prenaient le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Je les saluais pendant ma course.

- _Bonjour_

Après avoir dévalé l'escalier, j'arrivai enfin devant la porte de sa chambre.

- _Bonjour_ répondirent ses parents

On dit souvent que ton amie doit faire comme chez elle dans ta propre maison. On appliquait sans problème cette règle Jul's et moi.

Sa chambre était un marché aux puces, tellement qu'elle avait vidé ses placards, pour tapisser les murs de sa chambre. On ne voyait plus ces fresques multicolores joliment réalisées. Elle était super douée en peinture, moi c'était plutôt le crayon : on se complétait

- _C'est quoi ce bazard_

- _C'est la mission de notre vie, il faut sortir la grosse artillerie_. Alors que je rangeais les culottes de grand-mère dans son tiroir.

- _Elles ne sont pas un peu trop grandes, dis-je en rigolant ?_

- _C'est pour le saut en parachute, un de secours ne fait pas de mal, on ne sait jamais._

C'est ainsi qu'on passa toute la matinée à délirer sur des choses futiles. Vous imaginez bien qu'on n'avait pas vraiment avancé. Son père nous rapporta les pizza commandées, avant de se sauver en courant devant la pagaille.

- _Oh mama mia_ disait il en courant dans les escaliers

- _Mamma mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist you ? Mamma mia, does it show again ? My my, just how much I've missed you. Yes, I've been brokenhearted. Blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go ? Mamma mia, now I really know. My my, I could never let you go. _A la fin du refrain, on rigolait de plus belle Lorsque nos estomac ont été remplis, on a commencé à sélectionner des tenues pour chaque occasion. On a étiqueté chaque ensemble, avec une couleur particulière pour chaque évènement, et écrit dessus le jour de la semaine et le temps météo qui correspondait. Le réveil sonnait pour nous indiquer 20h00, il fallait encore choisir quelques vêtements. Au final, j'ai dormi chez ell.

Le lendemain, la veille de la rentrée, on voulait raconter nos aventures de préparation à une partie de la mission : la rentrée dans le monde royale. Une fois réveillées toutes les deux par nos sceaux d'eau respectif, on se précipitait vers l'ordinateur portable en riant. Il était temps de raconter au monde entier, ce qu'on avait trafiqué durant ces derniers jours. A peine connecté sur notre blog, Jul' commençait à réfléchir sur la rédaction, alors que moi, je regardais les commentaires laissés.

- _On leur a manqué avec nos bêtises_

J'énumérais la longue liste de commentaires que nous avons reçus depuis jeudi soir.

- _C'est sûr, plus dingues que nous, et disant tout au monde entier ? Impossible_

- _Surtout prétentieuse pour toi_, dis je en tirant la langue

- _Moi prétentieuse, non, réaliste, oui_

On avait crée un blog, pour mettre tous nos délires, nos rêves, nos secrets. Bien sûr, on s'était renommé pour plus de discrétion, et on avait choisis Ely, du Minnesota comme ville adoptive, où leurs fabuleuses photos de la région illustraient chaque article plus délirant les uns que les autres. C'était pour ça qu'on s'écrivait toujours des sms, c'est pour avoir une trace écrite de nos bêtises.

"

J'ai un de c'est mal ventre :p

C'est ton bébé qui se révolte

Le bébé mdr xD merci et bonne séance hein :p

"

Il nous a fallut une grande partie de la journée pour raconter dans les moindres détails les préparatifs. Vers 16h je retournais chez moi, pour me préparer psychologiquement, et faire mon sac de la rentrée. Ce soir là, je ne pensais qu'à demain, où les premières heures seront les plus primordiales. Ce sont ces heures qui vont décider de notre vie à Jul' et moi. Savoir notre future classe sociale, savoir comment va se passer l'affrontement des devoirs à faire. C'est sur ces notes que je m'endormis dans mon lit, prés du programme scolaire qui m'attendait de pied ferme. Je suis prête à être de nouveau l'une des meilleures élèves de ma classe.


	4. La rentrée

Mon réveil se mit à chanter les 7h00 du matin à travers, la dernière chanson de Lady Gaga, _Alejandro_. Qui aurait pu croire que même dans les coins paumés, on pouvait avoir de la bonne musique ? Bah, moi j'avais de sérieux doutes, mais plus maintenant. J'ouvrais les yeux, sous les regards de tous mes dessins de « lui » accrochés à mon plafond. Mes murs étaient recouverts d'essais de peinture, qui ressemblaient plus à du gribouillage qu'à autre chose. Je me levais d'un bon, pour allumer mon téléphone portable, on ne sait jamais si Jul' avait des problèmes. Je mis un pull vert et un jean large, avec des baskets. Je descendais en sifflotant, avec mon sac sur le dos et mon portable dans la poche. J'avalais mon bol de céréale, avec mon jus d'orange Joker d'un seul trait.

Après m'être préparée à la vitesse éclaire, je me dépêchais de prendre le fameux bus jaune de la Push des gens n'ayant pas de véhicule. Il était trop tôt pour les voyageurs, il n'y avait que seulement 6 adultes et 3 ados dont moi, qui étaient présents en plus de chauffeur. J'arrivai devant le lycée après un trajet de 10 minutes. Le lycée se situait au centre de la réserve, alors que j'habitais à sa frontière du côté de la plage. Comme une furie, je courais tellement vite que j'avais l'impression de voler, je voulais arriver le plus vite possible devant le panneau d'affichage. Je priais pour que la répartition des classes se fasse pour favoriser la mission. Je parcourais la liste à une vitesse éclaire. J'arrivai enfin à mon nom, ou par miracle il avait mon chéri, mon amour, mon homme dans ma classe. Ah, j'étais en extase, pour la première fois de ma petite existence de vie, j'étais dans la même classe que lui.

- _Paul, je t'aime._ Dis-je dans un murmure perdu dans un sourire en biais.

Bon, ma venue à cette heure matinale n'avait pas ça comme but. Je devais vérifier que les filles, dont les plus grandes pestes de mon collège, seraient dans ma classe, et c'était le cas. La mission n'aura pas de problème à exécuter à ce niveau là. C'était maintenant à Jul's de jouer, sera-t-elle capable ou non ? Je me suis posé la question, mais de toute façon elle sait qu'elle peut abandonner. C'est à elle de voir.

Petit à petit la cour du lycée se remplissait, et dans le brouhaha j'arrivais à repérer la populace royale qui s'était mise en hauteur dans les escaliers de secours, en attente de repérer les futures nouvelles recrues. Eh oui, ce n'était pas à nous de décider mais eux. Plus d'une demi-heure après mon arrivée, les futures recrus de la populace arrivèrent enfin. Je vais vous les détailler :

D'abord commençons par les filles,

Juliana qui est la deuxième reine

Haley, la reine

Julie, le bras droit d'Haley

Chesley, suit à la trace Haley

Kate, suit à la trace Haley

Wendy, suit à la trace Haley

Pour les garçons,

Jared, le roi

Dorien

Matthew

Peter

Et gardons le meilleur pour la fin,

Le deuxième roi et le meilleur ami de Jared, j'ai nommé Paul

Voici le groupe des populaires durant mon année de collège. Et je supposais que ça allait continuer au lycée, malheureusement. D'ailleurs ça se voyait bien, car tout le monde se poussait à leur passage, de peur de recevoir leur colère. Même la populace royale n'avait que d'yeux sur eux, ils ne les quittaient pas du regard. En avance vers le panneau, Halley tenait le bras de Jared qui regardait dans la foule. Tout le monde savait que Halley espérait avoir ses faveurs, alors que Jared était amoureuse d'une mystérieuse personne. Julie se tenait à droite de Haley, avec le reste des filles derrières. On pensait tous que Jared était amoureux de Juliana, car ils étaient toujours collés ensemble. Mais on n'était pas sûre à 100%, il nous manquait de preuves et qu'il regardait à ce moment précis chaque tête de la cour. Mon amour était derrière Jared, où les garçons les suivaient.

O\_/O Point de vue de Jared O\_/O

Mon réveil se mit à chanter les 6h30 du matin à travers, la dernière chanson de Beyoncé feat Lady Gaga, _Vidéo Phone_. Je n'osais pas me lever, j'avais peur de n'être toujours pas dans sa classe. Je l'aimais comme un dingue, sachant que je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Je suis fou, c'est ce que n'arrête pas de me dire Paul. Au bout d'une demi heure, Je me levais d'un bon, pour allumer mon téléphone portable, on se sait jamais si il y avait une urgence.

- _Je me suis cassé un ongle, aide moi, si te plait_, dis je en imitant la voie de Haley avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Je descendais lourdement les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine, où ma mère m'avait préparé mon petit déjeunais.

- _Bonj'_

- _Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormis ?_

- _Sans plus, comme d'habitude_

- _Ne stresse pas pour ça_

- _Quoi tu stresses encore pour une fille avec qui tu n'as jamais adressé la parole ? Qu'est ce que ça serai si tu avais une relation avec elle ?_

Paul était dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Il alla s'asseoir après avoir fait la bise à ma mère.

- _Comment fais tu pour être masochiste ? Dis-moi_

- _Tu veux faire pareil ?_ dis je avec un sourire en imaginant le don juan du collège tomber amoureux.

Il attrapait une brioche et avant de la mettre dans la bouche, il la pointa vers moi

- _Tu en veux ? Pas le moindre du monde, juste par curiosité, banane._

Avant de croquer dedans comme un affamé Ce mec est un vrai ventre sur patte. Pendant qu'il se goinfrait de la nourriture que ma mère avait faite, je regardais mes pancakes et mes gaufres, en pensant à ma vie sans elle. Je n'y arrivais pas, quand on aime, on arrive plus à voir la vie sans cette personne. Une fois terminé de manger après tout mes soupires et le regard inquiet de ma mère, je remontais pour me laver et m'habillais d'une chemise et d'un jean après longue hésitation. Mon portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche. Avant même que je mette ma main dans ma poche, Paul ouvrait la porte de ma chambre sans attendre

- _C'est Haley, elle veut qu'on y aille tous en même temps. Mais à mon avis, c'est plus pour te mettre le grappin dessus._

Je soupirais devant son air amusé. Je continuais à remplir mon sac

- _Tu t'es fait beau, dis moi. C'est pour ta mystérieuse femme ?_

- _A quelle heures veut elle qu'on la rejoigne ?_ en ignorant sa réplique

- _A 8h20 ont doit être devant le lycée. Elle veut qu'on soit synchro pour faire bonne impression aux vipères du lycée. Mais t'inquiètes pas, ta chère Haley vient nous chercher. Elle ne voudrait pas te perdre, mon chou_ dit il avant d'éclater de rire

Au bout d'une longue discussion agaçante, on sortit de la voiture. A peine avais-je mis un pied dehors, que Haley s'agrippa à mon bras, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Juliana, ma bonne amie était à côté de moi, pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve. Paul était derrière moi et je sentais son sourire me brûler le dos. On était comme un troupeau de chèvres parmi les loups, ils attendaient nos faux pas pour d'attaquer. Je regardais autour de moi, pour trouver ma merveille. Vers la fin de ma traversée de la cour et je commençais à désespérer, je réussi à la trouver plus belle que jamais.

O\_/O

Les profs arrivèrent à 8h30 pile à la queue leu leu derrière le proviseur. Ils se mirent en ligne juste derrière le panneau, et chacun son tour, ils appelaient les élèves de leurs classes principales. Une fois que tout le monde était réparti, ils nous emmenaient vers notre classe, où ils allaient nous dirent en long et en large le règlement et tout le baratin habituel.

C'est à ce moment là que je vis qui était vraiment dans ma classe, et comment ils étaient placés. A la dernière rangée, il y avait les 5 personnes les plus populaires : Juliana était seule à sa table en train d'écouter attentivement, sûrement pour mettre le prof dans sa poche. A la table d'à côté, Paul et Matthew étaient en train de rigoler, sûrement pour une histoire grotesque. Il était toujours beau mon Paul, même quand c'était pour des conneries. Ensuite, il y avait Haley et son bras droit, Julie sûrement en train de juger les gens présents dans la classe. Pour savoir qui allait être la cible et comment la maltraiter, pour être sûr d'être accepté par la populace royale. Bien que, j'étais malheureusement certaine, qu'elles seront accueillies les bras ouverts, car j'étais réaliste. Lorsque la sonnerie à la fin de ces 2 heures venait à peine de commencer pour nous laisser une pause, Jared accourait presque essoufflé devant notre salle avant de s'asseoir entre Juliana et Paul. On les entendait radoter. On voyait bien que Paul se moquait de lui, même Juliana avec un sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle n'est pas connue au collège pour sa bonne humeur, mais plutôt pour sa froideur.

O\_/O Point de vue de Jared O\_/O

Enfin arrivé à la liste, je lisais tous les noms, de toutes les classes. Je ne voulais pas, que Paul sache qui elle était. Déjà qu'il se moque de moi, qu'est ce que ça serait après. Ah, j'arrivais à la classe de Paul, et là à la fin de la liste, elle y était.

- _Merde, elle est dans sa classe !_

- _Qui est dans la classe de qui ? On s'en fou. C'est dommage mon chou, que on n'est pas ensemble._ prononça enfin Halley

- _Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, c'est dommage._

Paul et Juliana se retournèrent d'un coup et me regardaient bizarrement, ils ont du croire que c'était à propos de Haley, au lieu de ma merveille.

Lorsque les profs annoncèrent les noms de leurs listes d'élèves principaux. Je la regardais avec fascination. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être dans sa classe. J'avais encore un espoir, je pouvais être dans sa classe, avec la matière spécialisée. Je savais qu'elle aimait l'art. Je me suis donc inscrit dans cette matière, mais aussi en histoire. Je ne voulais pas perdre espoir. Lorsque nos profs principaux nous emmenèrent dans une salle. J'attendais la pause et la fin de cette mise en forme de l'année avec impatience. Avant même que la cloche sonne, je me précipitais vers la classe de Paul et de Juliana. J'arrivais essoufflé par cette poursuite du temps, j'ouvrais la porte d'un seul coup et je m'effondrais sur une chaise entre Paul et Juliana, avant même que la sonnerie soit terminée. D'ailleurs ce dernier riait au point de s'étouffer.

- _On te manquait autant que ça ?_ Prononça divinement bien Juliana.

- _Elle est donc dans cette classe ta princesse ?_ réussit à prononcer Paul, malgré ces rires. Il scannait la salle de son regard.

- _Pas le moindre du monde, tu sais bien que tu es le seul véritable, mon lapin. Je suis tout seul, comme un pauvre orphelin dans ma classe._

- _Tu m'as manqué aussi mon chou_

Je me figeais sur place, merde j'avais oublié que Haley était aussi présente.

- _Regarde la notre, Il n'y a rien à raconter, regarde par toi même. Mais bon oublions ça. Je vais voir la reine du lycée, pour qu'elle nous fasse rentrer dans leur groupe. On se retrouve pour manger mon chéri._ Après ce long monologue, Haley partit suivie de sa fidèle chienne, nommé Julie.

- _Blague à part, c'est qui ta merveille ? Hein, aller dis le nous._ Paul n'allait plus me lâcher avec ça.

Paul continua à faire la liste des élèves filles et garçons de la classe, en donnant les qualités et les défauts de chaque personne présente dans cette classe, filles et garçons confondus. Juliana ajoutait des commentaires pour les personnes qu'elle connaissait un peu plus. Le long discours a duré pendant les deux autres heures qui restaient avant la pause déjeuner. Comme vous vous en doutez, je n'ai pas rejoint ma classe, et je suis resté écouter leurs flots de parole, discutant du sport avec Matthew et surtout en regardant la plus belle femme que j'avais vue depuis ma naissance.

O\_/O


	5. La populace royale

O\_/O Point de vue d'Haley O\_/O

A peine sortie de ma voiture de façon élégante, puisqu'on nous regardait, j'attrapais le bras de mon Chou le plus vite possible. Je relevais la tête vers mon public et je repérais le plus vite possible, les gens populaires du lycée. Lorsque tout ceci fût accomplit, nous pouvions commençer à marcher vers les panneaux d'affichage. On devait faire bonne impression, on devait être pris, sinon, ça serait la honte pour nous. Les populaires du collège qui ne sont pas reconnus par les populaires du lycée, seront humiliés pendant longtemps. On avançait doucement, je tenais le bras de Jared, tout le monde se poussait à notre passage. Nous étions les populaires, je suis la reine, et Jared est mon roi, ils devaient nous regarder avec envie. Tout ceux, qui nous ignoraient devaient être punis, je fis signe à Julie qui commença à écrire les noms de nos futures victimes. Après la traversée de la cour, on arrivait enfin au panneau d'affichage.

Depuis que je connaissais Jared, c'était la première fois que je n'étais pas dans sa classe. Ca ma fait un choc, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir perdu. Je sais que personne au collège n'osait s'approcher de lui, de peur d'avoir mes foudres. Au début je croyais que Juliana était amoureuse de Jared, mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle le considérait comme un ami. Elle m'a même avoué, qu'au début, il l'agaçait fortement, et elle voulait se débarrasser de lui par tous les moyens. J'aime bien Juliana, elle s'habille classe et fashion, elle est gentille, mais réservée et surtout franche. C'est la seule personne que je connaisse parmi mes relations, qui dit ce qu'elle pense, même si c'est blessant, elle ne mâche pas ses mots. Tout le monde n'est pas parfait comme moi et Jared. Ah moi et Jared, c'est une grande Histoire d'Amour, on se cherche encore, c'est ce qui fait notre passion, on était fusionnelle. On est toujours ensemble. Mais au lycée, je devais être sur mes gardes, j'ai bien vu qu'Alyssa l'avait regardé trop longtemps à mon goût. Jared était à moi, et à moi seule.

A chaque rentrée, les profs nous faisaient un topo du comportement irréprochable qu'on devait avoir. C'était toujours le même refrain en primaire, au collège, au lycée, c'était soûlant à force et ça servait à rien. Tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas l'intelligence qui fait la loi dans le monde, et surtout aux Etats-Unis, mais l'argent, la célébrité et la manipulation. Pendant les 2 heures, je discutais avec Julie, on jugeait ceux qui étaient dans notre classe. Je devais commencer à solidifier notre réputation dans ce nouvel environnement. Lorsque la cloche avait à peine commencé à sonner, Jared était déjà assis entre Juliana et Paul. Je rangeais les feuilles avec tous les noms de la classe et leurs particularités. Je me levais pour rejoindre mon petit ami, Jared.

- _Pas le moindre du monde, tu sais bien que tu es le seul véritable, mon lapin. Je suis tout seul, comme un pauvre orphelin dans ma classe_.

- _Tu m'as manqué aussi mon chou_ dit Paul avec moquerie comme d'habitude

- _Regarde la notre, il n'a rien à raconter, regarde par toi même. Mais bon, oublions ça. Je vais voir la reine du lycée, pour qu'elle nous fasse rentrer dans leur groupe. On se retrouve pour manger mon chéri._

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je m'en allais tranquille voir les personnes haut placées du lycée. Après avoir fait le tour de l'étage, je descendais au rez-de-chaussée, j'arrivais devant une salle où la musique était bonne et forte. J'entrais, lorsque la sonnerie nous disait que c'était la fin de la pause. Je m'appuyais sur la porte déjà ouverte, de façon provocatrice, avant de toquer, avec Julie à mes côtés. Tout le monde se retourna surpris de cette interruption, sauf Alyssa qui était toujours de dos. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle se retourna, me regarda longuement, et s'avança vers moi, pour me saluer. J'avais marqué un point, c'était elle qui se déplaçait. Finalement, ça sera plus facile que prévu de lui prendre sa place de reine du lycée.

O\_/O

O\_/O Point de vue d'Alyssa O\_/O

La petite fête d'entrée des secondes battait à son plein. On avait trouvé une salle inoccupée tout le long de l'année à chaque étage, on avait choisi le rez-de-chaussée. On voulait laisser les petits nouveaux s'imprégner du bonheur qu'ils touchaient à peine du doigt, avant de les martyriser. Il y a toujours des boucs émissaires qui arrivent au lycée, et qui espèrent être enfin tranquilles, recommencer sur de nouvelles bases, mais ils se trompent. Pendant que je goûtais au champagne, je repensais aux mecs plutôt canons que j'ai vu dans la petite cour de devant, mais un ressortait plus que les autres. Assez grand, musclé comme il faut, une classe qui me donne encore des frissons, il était tout à fait mon type d'homme. Hum, je me demandais comment il s'appelle, cet apollon. Millie préférait son « ami », c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas mal, mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. On m'avait prévenu que Haley serai présente au lycée cette année, les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet faisaient plate figure à côté de la réalité. On disait qu'elle restait au top dans toutes les circonstances, en réalité c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Elle calculait chaque geste, chaque pensée qu'elle faisait, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Rien qu'en revoyant la foule s'écarter à leur approche, et tous ces regards qui la couvraient, c'était impressionnant. Elle était vraiment dans son élément. Ca ne servait à rien de la combattre, j'y perdrais des plumes, et je me retrouverais au tapis. Non, je devais tout faire pour rester la reine et pour la première fois, j'allais accepter de partager mon trône avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais toujours refusé de le faire, même pour les garçons, car ça serait me rabaisser au niveau des autres, mais là j'y étais obligé. Ma place dans ce lycée était en jeux.

Je remarquais que tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler, seul la musique faisait penser à une fête. Je me retournais pour voir l'idiot qui avait osé interrompre ma petite fiesta, il allait voir celui-là, on ne se moquait pas impunément de la reine du lycée, sans en subir les conséquences. Lorsque je me retournais enfin, je vis Haley appuyée sur la porte de façon provocatrice. Aïe, ça commençait bien, la confrontation reine du collège et reine du lycée sera plus tôt que prévus. Tant mieux, comme ça le problème sera vite réglé, enfin je l'espère. Je me décidais enfin à m'avancer, déjà un air de tension était présent, je n'aillais pas créer une situation gênante embaumer la fête.

- _Salut, puis je t'aider ?_ dis-je d'un ton neutre

- _Avec plaisir_ répondit-elle de façon naturelle

- _Je t'écoute …_

Les discussions reprirent comme ci de rien n'était.

- _Comment ça marche ici pour lancer des mauvaises rumeurs ?_ un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur son visage

- _Déjà prête à attaquer une pauvre personne sans défense ?_

- _Une pauvre personne sans défense n'existe pas, il y a celle qui on du pouvoir et celle qui n'en n'ont pas. Et puis, si j'attends un peu, ça va abîmer mon image de marque._

- _Bonne réponse. Erik vient ici_

- _Oui Alyssa_

- _Miss …_

- _Miss Haley_

- _Miss Haley voudrait lançait des rumeurs, peux tu l'aider ?_

- _Bien sûr, qui doit-on martyriser ?_ Un sourire naissait sur son visage, il me faisait penser à Randall dans _la cour de récré._

Elle lui donnait les personnes et ce qui devait être dit sur leurs comptes. Erik ne travaillait que si les rumeurs était parfaites, assez d'info vraies pour illustrer afin d'enfoncer quelqu'un. J' avais déjà compté dix personnes qui allaient avoir une mauvaise journée demain. A mon avis, il était préférable de ne pas être son ennemi, car dans ce cas elle devait nous faire connaître l'enfer. Erik partit, après avoir eu les informations voulues, et commença son travaille.

- _C'est un bon chien dis moi_ Elle regardait Erik partir.

- _Oui, mais un peu collant_

Sur ces quelques mots, on éclata de rire. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être différente de moi. On allait pouvoir jouer avec le même langage, à défaut de la même longueur d'onde.

- _Dis-moi, quels mecs potables sont célibataires ?_

Là, elle me regarda d'un regard perçant, comme si elle voulait lire mes pensées. C'était effrayant.

- _Dis-nous plutôt qui tu veux_ La jeune fille qui était resté à côté d'elle, pris enfin la parole.

Comment osa-t-elle intervenir dans une conversation, qui ne la concernait pas ? Haley ne disait rien, elle m'analysait toujours, elle acceptait cette insolence. A mon avis, je devais autant me méfier d'Haley, que de ça copine.

- _De toute façon, qui refuserait de sortir avec la reine du lycée ? Personne, même ceux qui se disent fous amoureux de leurs copines._

- _Je n'ai pu qu'admirer son corps, mes yeux ont fait abstraction de son nom et du reste. Mais il se situait à côté de toi_. Je continuais à regarder Haley, qui n'avait pas l'air content. Ai-je touché le point sensible ? Même sa copine s'était figée_._ Au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- _L'un est mon petit copain, le reste … tu peux choisir._ Haley reprenait sa voix comme intermédiaire, j'avais réussit à la déstabiliser un peu.

- _Qui refuserait de sortir avec la reine du lycée ? Même ceux qui se disent fous amoureux de leurs copines ? Ce n'est pas ce que disait ton amie à l'instant ?_

Son visage se déforma par la colère, mais ne pipa mot. A mon avis son petit ami était son point faible. Je contrôlerais son copain, je contrôlerais Haley.

- _Il était vêtu en cow-boy, chemise à carreaux, jean, basket … Il ne lui manquait plus que ça monture et son lasso._

- _Il n'est fidèle qu'à sa sœur. Il suffit d'être amicale avec elle et être patiente, et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de lui et encore ..._

- _Hum, un programme intéressant, pour Millie, celui qui était juste devant ce Paul. Qui est ce ?_

- _Il est encore sauvage. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'approcher de lui, tu risque de te faire mal._ Je souris à l'idée, qu'elle avait du mal à le dresser comme un bon petit ami.

- _Est-ce une menace ?_

- _Non, juste un conseil entre reine_ Son sourire hypocrite apparaissait à la même allure que ça phrase.

- _Peux ton continuer cette conversation devant une petite salade ? Mon ventre cri famine, mais mon cerveau cri régime._

- _Avec plaisir, Jared m'attend avec impatience._

Elle avait lâché le morceau, il s'appelait donc Jared. Hum, je sens que je suis pressé de te rencontré Jared.

O\_/O

O\_/O Point de vue de Paul O\_/O

Enfin la cloche sonnait, un brouhaha s'était formé derrière nous, alors qu'on descendait les escaliers, vers la cafétéria du bahut. Juliana et moi n'avaient pas encore trouvé l'heureuse élue, mais j'avais le pressentiment qu'avant la fin de l'année, je le saurais. On devait être logiquement les premiers, mais quatre élèves était déjà installés à la table du milieu. Bien évidemment, il y avait Haley et Julie, avec deux autres personnes.

Jared s'installa à côté de Haley, tirant Juliana avec lui, qui se retrouva à côté d'une Millis. Il ne restait plus que deux places, soit à côté de Julie, soit à côté d'une Alyssa. Enfin, Matthew s'installa à côté de cette Alyssa, me laissant par obligation de m'asseoir à côté de Julie.

- _Matthew ça te dérange, si je mets en face de Jared ?_

- _Mon pauvre fou, tu sais bien que notre amour doit rester secret. Mais bon, je ne peux pas refuser un tel plaisir. J'en profiterai pour te faire du pied._

- _Oh merci mon lapin_

Matthew accepta sans problème, mais fût obligé de proclamer :

- _On pourrait vraiment vous prendre pour des homosexuels_, _si_ _Jared n'était pas le petit copain d'Haley_

- _Plutôt crever, les femmes, il y a que ça de vrai !_ Dirent Jared et moi en cœur.

- _L'un n'empêche pas l'autre._ C'était reparti, Juliana revenait elle même.

Après quelques minutes de petites cuillerées de salade miniature et de gros bons hamburgers pour les vrais mecs comme moi et Juliana.

- _Juliana, Matthew, arrêtez de vous faire du pied, je n'arrive pas à atteindre Paul._ Jared prenait son ton qui croyait coléreux, mais il était tout autre.

- _Je fais du pied à qui alors ?_ dis- je alarmé

- _A ta chaise, vu la longueur de tes gambettes. _Juliana toujours fidèle à elle même.

En réalité, je faisais le pied à une de ces charmantes demoiselles, avec qui nous venions de faire connaissance. Je ne sais pas qui était cette créature aux jambes lisses, mais en tout cas, elle n'était pas contre.

Jared leva enfin le nez de son assiette pour regarder quelqu'un hors de notre table. Je me retournais aussi vite que le son, mais l'objet de cette manœuvre avait disparu à la vitesse de la lumière. Je me retournais pour voir Jared, le nez redescendu dans son assiette, et Juliana qui était pris d'un fou rire.

- _Je peux savoir ce qu'il te fait rire_

- _Ta lenteur_

- _Tu l'as vu ?_

- _Qui donc ?_ Elle souriait de plaisir

- _Aller, dis moi, et je serai ton esclave pour la vie_

- _Euh, … … … non_

- _Méchante_

Je remarquais que Haley et Julie s'était éclipsées pour vider les ¾ de leurs assiettes. L'une des demoiselles avait disparu, et l'autre s'était rapprochée de moi. Ah ah, j'ai une touche, mais ce n'est pas un poisson. Elle était plutôt bien fête, elle me fera peut être oublier Rara, en tout cas j'espère. Elle me parla du lycée en général, avec les endroits qui faut savoir et surtout qui est qui au lycée. Nous passâmes l'après-midi ensemble en train de discuter de tout et de rien. J'ai trouvé la créature aux jambes lisses, et son physique n'est pas le seul avantage qu'elle possède : elle est intelligente. Par contre le seul point noir, c'est que tout à l'heure, j'ai sentis son regard qui me transperçait le corps. J'avais toujours cette impression, là. Mais quand, je me retournais, personne ne soutenait mon regard. Il est vrai que je suis bien foutue, mes chevilles vont très bien, si ça vous intéresse, mais il avait des limites au voyeurisme comme même.

O\_/


	6. La jalousie a dû bon

Non mais, comment osait elle le toucher comme ça, sans honte devant toute la cafétéria ? En réalité, seules les personnes qui sont follement amoureuses de Paul ou de l'autre idiote qui mérite même pas de s'approcher de lui, pouvaient en réalité voir la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Pendant qu'à leur table, tout le monde mangeait, elle lui faisait du pied. Non mais, qu'elle vulgarité, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça devant les pauvres gens qui mouraient d'amour pour lui. Déjà qu'on savait qu'il était inaccessible. Là, elle enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie et le tournait bien surtout, jusqu'à qu'elle vide le sang de notre cœur. Et puis, mon pauvre Paul complètement sous l'emprise de ce monstre, ne pouvais pas se défaire de peur de se faire tuer d'un coup d'ongle rose bonbon à pois verts manucurés. Dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait pu être amie, mais on touche une fois à mon Paul, c'était fini. Comme disait si bien Robert De Niro dans _mon beau-père et moi_, lorsqu'on est hors du cercle, en y revient plus jamais. Là c'était pareil, elle est sortie de mon cercle avant que je puisse la connaître, rien qu'avec cette acte malveillant. Elle a jeté par la fenêtre toutes ces chances qui pouvaient nous faire amie. Qu'est ce que j'allais devenir, si jamais il allait l'avoir comme petite amie ? Ma vie était déjà misérable, car je devais supporter le fait que je ne pouvais que l'admirer de loin. Si il sortait avec cette chose, ça serait le coup de grâce, il ne resterait plus rien à ma raison sentimental. Avant de me donner la mort, je léguerais mon alto à Jul' pour qu'elle le massacre à coup d'archet. J'irai me donner la mort à coup de cuillère en plastique, avant de me jeter du haut de la falaise. Ah pas mal, c'est toujours mieux, qu'une balle dans la tête. Franchement, me tuer pour un homme aussi beau, magnifique, splendide, apollonisme, ça n'existe pas, pour Paul, jamais. Je suis amoureuse, pas suicidaire. Bon c'est vrai que j'allais souffrir le martyre plus qu'il n'en faut, car je devais trouver un plan. La vengeance sera le mot qui hantera ma vie, jusqu'à qu'elle soit accomplies.

Après avoir vu ces quelques images d'horreur, j'étais sorti en laissant tout en plan, pour mieux oxygéner mon cerveau et surtout mon cœur. J'avais besoin de trouver quelque chose de parfait, pour la vengeance. Des idées fusaient dans tous les sens, mais aucune n'était assez réalisable et meurtrière. Au bout d'un bon trois quart heure, je revenais dans le bâtiment pour terminer mon repas laissé sur place. Après avoir peaufiné mon superbe plan, qui allait me faire connaître l'enfer jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte dans ma tombe qui n'est pas encore crée. Je levais enfin ma tête pour voir qu'il ne restait que moi et Jul's, qui me regardais très, mais très méchamment. Elle avait deviné ce qui se tramait dans ma petite tête, elle me lançait un regard qui vouait dire, _tu bouges, t'es morte_, rassurant surtout quand ça vient de votre meilleure amie. Franchement elle ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais laisser la chose me voler mon Paul qui ne connaissait même pas mon existence. Il était vrai, que je mettais la mission en danger, mais pour l'instant ce qui me préoccupait le plus, c'était mon Paul.

O\_/O Point de vue d'Alyssa O\_/O

Après ce repas assez bizarre, je dois l'avouer, il est vrai que Jared est encore sauvage, après la scène que j'ai vu. On avait l'impression qu'ils avaient tout préparer en avant, qu'ils savaient qu'est ce qu'il fallait dire, et quand il fallait le dire, comme dans un spectacle. Rien ne comptait à ses yeux, il était dans son monde peuplé de Juliana et Paul. Par contre, au sujet de ce dernier, il m'a paru beaucoup plus ouvert qu'on avait prévus. Elle avait du dire ça par pure jalousie, car elle n'était pas parvenue à le séduire, elle voulait que personne ne le fasse. Elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir, il sera tellement séduit, qui me mangera même dans la main. Avant même que je eu l'idée de l'aborder, il me faisait un signe plaisant dans ma direction. Après c'est quelques minutes de flirt, il s'arrêta d'un coup pour se retourner. Je me demandais qu'est qui avait attiré son attention, comme ça. C'était limite s'il m'avait oubliée, je me suis sentie seule. Je croyais que personne ne s'était aperçu de mes pensées. Juliana s'était mis dans un fou rire, mais il restait discret et non gênant. Elle dégageait de la grâce, on aurait dit qu'elle était liée à la noblesse. La comédie était repartie entre Paul et elle, mais on sentait qu'un secret était présent dans l'air depuis le début, il avait aussi un lien avec Jared. Il était temps, que j'aille préparer la véritable rentrée de demain. Haley et Julie me suivirent afin de prendre ces repères dans notre établissement. Nous nous étions mis d'accord, nous allons nous associer pour commencer les cours en beauté. Nous allons faire des esclandres sur la place de la cour de mon royaume. Etant donné que ça sera ma dernière année, elle devra être parfaite, rien ne sera laissé au hasard. Je laissais Millis me préparer convenablement mon futur petit ami de l'année. Je n'allais comme même pas me rebaisser à séduire quelqu'un quand même. Ca serait une honte pour la reine, tout le monde savait qu'elle ne devait que cueillir le meilleur de chez les meilleurs.

O\_/O

Après que Jul' soit partie pour commencer véritablement sa mission, je réfléchis au déroulement du plan :

Premièrement, j'étais en route pour le secrétariat, pour m'informer sur les personnes qui faisaient du tutorat dans les matières que j'avais. Les endroits où je pouvais travailler sans être dérangée par les autres élèves, et surtout où la populace royale n'y trônait jamais. Je voulais mettre toute mes chances de mon côté. Je ne pouvais pas faire ce que je voulais, et être mauvaise à l'école, mais parents étaient gentils, mais pas bêtes. Marie, la secrétaire était très gentille, je crois que je m'étais fait une amie dans l'administration du lycée. Ce genre de choses pouvait toujours être utile.

Deuxièmement, je devais aller en ville, pour repérer les maisons des élèves faisant le tutorat. Apparemment, ils ne le faisaient que rarement au lycée, mais plutôt chez eux, pour éviter la populace royale, et les ennuis qui allaient avec. Au bout d'une heure, j'ai réussi à trouver 5 maisons d'élèves faisant le tutorat. La Push n'avait pas beaucoup de maisons, mais elles étaient éparpillées entre la plage et la forêt, ça faisait une bonne trentaine d'hectares. De loin, je n'ai vu que Alyssa, Haley et Julie rentraient dans une maison, qui était sur la liste. Elle ne participait quand même pas au tutorat, sinon je plaignais ces élèves. Je regardais ma feuille que Marie m'avait imprimée, et c'était la maison du tuteur de littérature. Personnellement, je voyais mal une populace royale excellente à l'école et faire du tutorat en plus de leur activité. C'était possible, mais pas réalisable. David MERCRA. Le nom de famille d'Alyssa n'est pas connu, mais grâce à Jul's, j'ai pu découvrir qu'elle s'appelait Alyssa MERCRA. Ils étaient donc de la même famille. Je me demandais comment il pouvait être physiquement, puisque intellectuellement, il devait être bien supérieur aux imbéciles courants. Un jeune homme assez bronzé, mais sans avoir la peau mâte. Il devait mesurer dans les 1m 70, car tout les quileutes étaient grands chez les hommes. Un visage avec une mâchoire carré, un sourire en longueur, des yeux du même vert que ça sœur. Ces cheveux faisaient la coupe militaire où les cheveux on repoussés, ce qui donne des cheveux assez longs au dessus du crâne, et qui se raccourcissent au niveau des oreilles. Son style vestimentaire devait être simple, comme un Tee-shirt et un pantacourt en jean à coupe droite avec des tennis. Plus j'avançais dans la description, plus il ressemblait au garçon, qui avançait vers moi avec un souris gentil.

- _Bonjour, puis je vous aider ?_

Merde, il m'aborde, qu'est ce que je dis ? Que je veux couper en rondelle une fille qui a flirté avec le mec que j'aime en secret ? Pas malin.

- _Bien sûre, je cherchais la maison de David MERCRA, pour parler du tutorat de littérature. Mais je pense l'avoir trouvé._

- _Exact, c'est bien la maison, mais si je puis me le permettre, vous n'avez pas encore trouvé David ?_

Serais je tombée sur un samaritain ? Ca n'existe pas voyons, même mon père ne l'est pas.

- _Exact, j'allais justement le demander, lorsque j'ai vu des individus rentrer_

- _Ils vous ont fait peur ?_

Il avait l'air amusé par ma réponse cette andouille, mais il était marrant, et il disait la vérité. J'avais peur de quoi, pour que je m'arrête au bord de la route après avoir vu les filles.

- _Non, je pense qu'il est occuper en se moment avec tout ce monde_

Il avait une mouche dans les cheveux ou quoi ? Il remuait la tête comme un enfant qui dit non. Je pesais qu'il avec mon âge, et non celui d'un petit enfant.

- _Je suis désolé, de vous dire ceci, mais il ne l'est pas. Je suis David MERCRA._

- _Vous auriez du commencé par là_

- _Oui, mais on n'aurait pas fait un brin de conversation, et eu l'occasion de vous inviter à un café _Il me fait quoi là ? _pour que vous puissez poser vos questions. J'allais justement au café de Forks, pour y travailler. Ca vous tente ?_

- _Ca sera avec plaisir, mais je n'ai pas sur moi de quoi payer le bus et la boisson._

- _J'avais l'intention, de vous emmener, avec mon véhicule, _en me montrant la moto._ Il était sous entendu dans ma proposition, que je vous inviterais, donc je payerais votre consommation._

- _Vous savez, mes parents m'on interdit de parler à tes inconnus_

- _Mais vous avez oublié que nous nous sommes déjà vu ?_

- _Nous nous sommes vu ?_

- _Mais voyons, vous l'avez dit vous même, au beau milieu d'un rêve « Mon amour, tu m'as vu au beau ...»_

- _C'est bon, vous n'allez comment même pas me la chanter en entier._ Je rigolais tellement, que j'avais du mal à m'arrêter.

- _Pourquoi pas ? « tu m'as vu au beau milieu d'un rêve. Mon amour, un aussi beau rêve est un pressage d'amour. Refusons tout deux que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris. Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur. Toi ma destiné. Je saurai t'aimer. J'en ai rêvé… »_

Je me bouchais les oreilles, pour ne plus retourner dans la forêt dans les pays lointain, où le prince charmant, se lavait après une chute de cheval, alors que moi en train de danser une valse avec deux lapins, un hibou, trois oiseaux et un écureuil.

- _Ca suffit, je veux plus rien entendre_

Je commençais à partir pour rentrer chez moi, mais il m'agrippa le bras.

- _Attendez, j'arrête promis, j'arrête. Acceptez-vous, si vous plaît, ma proposition ? Puisque nous nous sommes déjà vus au beau milieu …_

- _… de vos rêves. Oui, seulement, si vous répondrez à toute mes questions, mêmes les plus farfelues._

- _Avec plaisir._

Il me tendit un casque, que je mettais sur ma tête. Ca m'allait très bien, c'était ma bonne taille.

_- Vous devez très souvent inviter des pauvres élèves à petite tête au café pour travailler, sinon je ne vois pas d'explication _en montrant le casque_. Marie m'a dit que tous les tuteurs donnent des cours chez eux._

Il mettait son casque, ses gants, et son blouson. On aurait dit un chevalier moderne, tellement moderne, que les chevaux ne sautaient plus les murs, mais les explosaient à la dynamite

- _Je ne sais pas qui est Marie, mais elle a raison. Je donne mes cours de tuteur, seulement chez moi, car je suis le seul à y rentrer avant 21h. Mais pour la question du casque, je peux y répondre, mais j'ai peur de vous terroriser._

J'essais de frissonner, mais c'était totalement raté, et il rirait au point de mourir étouffé. Au bout de 2 minutes, il reprit son calme.

- _Dites toujours._

- _Je l'ai acheté depuis, que votre mère ne peut plus vous emmener à l'école. Et je sais qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un pour vous y amener, et je mettais proposer, mais les parents de votre amie si étaient déjà pris à avance._

- _Hum, j'ai un psychopathe comme garde du corps. Il y a pire dans la vie. _Je souriais à son mensonge.

- _Et il y a mieux. Mais je ne suis pas un psychopathe, seulement un amoureux transit._

- _Franchement, depuis combien de temps aimez vous Jul's ?_

J'avais repris mon sérieux, et j'attendais sa réponse.

- _Mince, je suis démasqué. Je voulais faire ami-ami avec vous, sans être repéré pour avoir des informations sur elle._

- _Il ne fallait pas seulement échanger les rôles qu'avait Jul's et moi, dans cette histoire. Je vous trouve fort sympathique, je ne vous mettrais pas des bâtons dans les roues._

Aie, sujet sensible, mais comme j'étais ça meilleure amie, il allait forcément me demander de révéler plus de détails. On enfourchait la moto, et il plaça mes mains, autour de sa taille.

- En échange, je vous y forcerais à avoir des bonnes notes à travers les cours que je vous donnerais pour en pas être abandonné par vos parents à cause de vos résultats médiocres.

Sur cette dernière bêtise, il démarra en trombe. Je me collais à lui, comme si j'avais peur que le dragon noir qui nous pourchassait et allait me manger. Je l'entendais rire cet idiot, de ma peur de tomber


	7. Être ou ne pas être, là est la question

Une fois assis sur les banquettes du seul bar à Forks, une jeune serveuse s'avança à notre table, et regarda David comme un bon gâteau aux pépites de chocolat. J'essaie de cacher mon rire, mais c'était mission impossible. Après avoir demandé, un café, et un chocolat chaud, la serveuse repartie vexée.

- _Jalouse ?_

- _Non amusée. Alors que veux-tu savoir sur Jul's ?_

- _Ca ne devait pas être toi, qui devait poser des questions ?_

- _C'était quoi là ? Une négation ?_

- _Elle ne serait pas contente, de savoir que tu me dis quelle culotte elle a dans ses placards ? Bikini rouge et jaune à petit pois ?_

On s'était mis à chanter en cœur :

- _Un deux trois voilà ce qui arriva. Elle ne songeait qu'à quitter sa cabine. Elle s'enroula dans son peignoir de bain. Car elle craignait de choquer ses voisines. Et même aussi de gêner ses voisins. Un deux trois elle craignait de montrer quoi ? son petit itsi bitsi piti oui tout petit petit … bikini, qu'elle mettait pour la première fois. Elle n'itsi bitsi piti tout petit petit … bikini, un bikini rouge et jaune à petit pois. Un deux trois voilà ce qui arriva. Elle doit maintenant s'élancer hors de l'ombre. Elle craint toujours les regards indiscrets. C'est le moment de se faire voir à tout le monde, ce qui la trouble et qui la fait trembler. Un deux trois elle a peur de montrer quoi ? Son petit itsi bitsi piti oui tout petit petit … bikini. qu'elle mettait pour la première fois. Elle n'itsi bitsi piti oui tout petit … bikini. Un bikini rouge et jaune à petit pois. Si cette histoire vous amuse. On peut la recommencer. Si ce n'est pas drôle je m'en excuse. En tout cas c'est terminé.._

Pendant qu'on chantait, j'écriais un message à Jul's

_Que penses-tu de cette annonce ?_

_Un chevalier à monture mécanique qui explose_

_les murs à la dynamite au lieu de le sauter._

_Une vraie mouche qui pétarade mais qui démarre._

_Par contre, il est beaucoup plus jeune que Georges CLOONEY._

_J'achète ?_

_Achète !_

_Tu peux même échanger avec mon matériel_

_Je le veux !_

_P.S. : C'est un quoi ?_

_C'est un David des 3 Suisses_

- _Dis donc, tu as du répertoire au niveau chanson. Ca te fais un bon point pour séduire Jul'._ J'étais impressionnée par le faite qu'il aime enchaîner en chanson.

- _Je l'espère, car j'étais excellent, mais j'essaye de m'améliorer pour vous épater, belle demoiselle._ Son sourire était collé à son visage

- _Aufait, son maillot de bain est un bikini bleu ciel et chocolat_. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Ah, il a tiqué

- _Si c'était aussi facile de s'amuser, je serais plus heureux. Ils sont toujours entrain de voir ce qui les entourent comme si c'était des objets. Je ne sais pas comment le dire, je voudrais avoir le même échange avec mes « amis », qu'il y a entre Jul' et toi._ Quelle retour en arrière !

- _Tu peux l'avoir avec moi, en attendant l'arrivé de Jul'_

- _C'est un boardshort blanc et vert._

- _Tu dois être la honte de la famille. Tu arrives encore à vivre ?_

- _Tu veux plutôt dire, que je sauve l'honneur de ma famille, grâce à la honte de ma sœur._

- _T'as une sœur ?_

- _En général, c'est elle qu'on connaît en premier. Elle était dans le groupe de filles qui rentraient chez moi, tu sais celle qui ton paralysé au milieu de la route._

- _Ce n'étaient donc pas tes groupies qui allaient se cacher sous la couette de ton lit en attendant ? Je peux le faire alors ?_

- _J'ai une préférence pour Jul', mais tu seras officiellement ma maîtresse. Enfin, si ça te convient ?_

- _Chouette alors_

- _Non, c'est un hibou !_

La serveuse, nous apporte notre commande, qui ne perdait pas l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de David.

- _Réponds dit, tu le veux, mais tu n'as jamais voulu faire payer ta sœur ?_ Alors que je touillais mon chocolat.

- _Tu proposes quoi ?_ Son sourire en coin me disait qu'il n'avait pas compris que j'étais sérieuse, là.

- _De la tuer_

- _Un peu vieux jeu, non ? En plus, il faudrait cacher le corps, un alibi et tout. Non, franchement, dis-moi à quoi tu penses. Tu n'es pas la première à avoir essayé, mais j'espère que tu seras la première à réussir. _Il but une gorgée._ Jul' en pense quoi ?_

- _Jul' n'est pas dans le coup, elle veut que je laisse ta sœur tranquille, mais je ne peux pas ça me démange de l'intérieure._

- _Ah ok, qu'est ce qu'Alyssa a encore fait ?_

- _Elle m'avait promis de m'offrir son Tee-shirt favori, et elle ne l'a pas fait. Depuis ce jour, je pleure tous les soirs sur mes peluches à cause de sa promesse non tenue._

- _Loupé, elle ne porte jamais de Tee-shirt, pas assez classe à son goût. Mais j'ai compris l'idée._

- _Je voudrais briser son image de reine, lui montrer que nous sommes tous égaux, qu'elle comprenne la souffrance, qu'elle donne aux autres._ Son regard s'assombri d'un coup, aïe soit, il subissait le pouvoir de sa sœur, soit, il croyait de c'était moi.

- _Je suis désolé, tu as dû subir ce sort de nombreuses fois._

- _Pas du tout, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas les aider. C'est pour ça que Martin Luther King s'est battu._

- _Oui, mon seigneur. Je serai votre serviteur jusqu'à votre mort. Alors liste-moi vos idées votre majesté._

- _Alors, tiens-toi bien,_

o _Appuies sur son point faible, mais va le trouver._

o _Prends tous ses vêtements, et remplaces les par une taille au-dessus. Elle va manger, en croyant qu'elle ne grossit pas. Elle tombera en dépression, car elle a atteint les 50 kg._

o _Dégonfles tous ses pneus, et même celui de secours, d'ailleurs il faudra que je fasse attention aux voisins._

o _Tondre ses cheveux, et lui coller du gazon sur son crâne. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas le sommeil léger, sinon, il faudra des somnifères._

o _Brûler une voiture devant chez vous. Elle viendrait d'une casse, et il faut qu'elle ait à peu près la même carrure que la sienne. Je déplacerais la sienne de voiture dans un endroit qu'elle ne trouvera pas._

o _J'irais à la morgue, pour voler une partie de cadavre, que je mettrais au fond de son lit._

o _Fais croire que votre maison est hantée, surtout dans sa chambre._

o _Repeintre sa chambre dans une couleur qu'elle déteste, et le recouvrir totalement de papier toilette trempé et on remplace tous ses meubles, par des vieux, tous cassés. Le problème, c'est que c'est long._

o _Remplis sa chambre, de branches d'arbre, avec tous les animaux qui vont avec. Elle frôlera l'hystérie._

o _Mes autres idées sont trop connues, normales, alors que moi, je veux des idées originales, qui sont farfelues et complètement dingues._

-_Je ne voudrais jamais être ton ennemi. Je n'ai pas envie d'essayer tes plans loufoques._ Ca y est, on l'avait perdu.

O_/O Point de vue de David O_/O

Moi, David MERCRA, personne ne me connaît, sauf … euh … personne. Au lycée, j'ai un rôle qui ne me correspond pas, c'est celui qu'on m'a donné. Je suis un populaire, car je suis le frère de la reine, sans l'être, je passe mes journées à travailler dans une salle vide, je ne vais jamais aux fêtes. Je me fiche des points de vue des autres, sauf celui de Jul'. Je suis un sportif, car je m'applique en sport, sans l'être, cela me permet de me défouler et de me vider l'esprit, d'oublier que mon amour ne me voit pas. Je voulais seulement être un bon élève, j'avais juste quelques facilités dans cette matière. Je suis un casse-coup, car j'ai une moto, mais sans l'être vraiment, c'est juste pratique pour se déplacer et on a l'impression de voler.

Pour le peu de personnes qui savent que j'existe, je suis le petit frère d'Alyssa MERCRA, reine de lycée de la Push. Tous les garçons veulent venir à mes cours particuliers pour draguer ma sœur, tous aussi bêtes les uns que les autres. Toutes les filles veulent venir à mes cours particuliers pour être son amie, toutes aussi superficielles les unes que les autres. Si seulement, les gens aimaient la littérature comme je l'aime, il n'y a rien de plus rêveur, de plus extraordinaire, de plus dramatique et plus romantique. La vie est fade à ses côtés, car les auteurs nous transportent d'un univers à l'autre avec délice.

Même mes parents ne me voient plus comme leur fils. Je suis juste l'adolescent, qui habite chez eux, en face de la chambre de la merveille de la maison. Avant ma sœur et moi étions très proches, toujours ensemble, des inséparables. C'était le bon temps, ça c'était avant qu'elle rentre au collège. On dit que la guerre, et la prison change un Homme, moi je dis toujours que ce n'est pas la peine d'aller si loin et ça marque à vie.

Ma vie n'est pas que triste, il y a des parts de bonheur qui m'illuminent dans ombre. Les choses les plus importantes qui enchantent ma vie : c'est ma moto, le blog & et ma Jul' comme dit Kim.

J'ai deux rêves dans la vie, être un grand éditeur, et que Jul' me remarque enfin. Mon deuxième rêve va peut être commencer à être exaucé, j'ai toujours voulu être l'ami, le confident, le frère, l'amant, tout ce qu'elle voudrait que je sois pour elle. Malheureusement, je suis invisible à ses yeux, elle ne doit pas savoir que j'existe. Chaque fois qu'elle est dans les parages, je ne peux que poser mes yeux sur elle, le reste n'existe plus. Tout ceci dure depuis 4 ans, mon amour, ma fascination, mon secret, mon rêve. Mais grâce à ma sœur et ma fonction de tuteur au sein du lycée, Je pense que j'aurais une chance de pouvoir lui parler pour la première fois de ma vie. Tout ceci est possible par la présence bénéfique de Kimberley KAWAKATI. Durant ma première année de lycée, j'étais loin d'elle. A chaque pause, je me dépêchais d'aller au collège pour avoir la chance de la voir, et j'en profitais pour parler avec mes anciens profs. Ma moyenne n'était pas très belle, car je passais plus de temps dehors pour avoir de la chance de l'apercevoir que travailler sur mes cours. Mais personne ne l'avait remarqué, tout le monde s'en foutait.

Le rôle qu'on m'avait donné vient de ma sœur, car elle ne voudrait pas avoir un frère qui n'était parfait, alors je n'existais pas. C'est à cause de cela que j'avais perdu tous mes amis, et ça expliquerait pourquoi Jul' ne voulait pas s'approcher de moi. Alors quand Kim m'a avoué qu'elle voulait faire payer ma sœur, et qu'elle m'a cité les vengeances qu'elle avait trouver pour ma sœur, c'était assez marrantes. J'aime bien l'idée de faire quelques horreurs à ma sœur en restant dans l'acceptable, évidemment. Il vrai que ces idées étaient loin d'être ordinaires mais elles n'étaient pas méchantes, sauf celle avec le cadavre humain. Ces idées fusent dans tous les sens, son cerveau est en ébullition, et je dois avouer que ce sont des bêtises, que des bêtises. Ca me fait, du bien de savoir que des gens vivent dans un monde qui peut être celui des auteurs. Ca me rappelle mon blog préféré, c'est le même cheminement qu'il y a entre Kimberley et Jul'.

O_/O


	8. L'enfer

Les réveils se mirent à chanter leur concerto, il était temps de vraiment d'aller au lycée, pour réussir son année scolaire. Les uns s'étaient pour commencer le lycée sur le bon pied, pour d'autres s'étaient pour rester à la hauteur, continuer dans leur parcours. Enfin pour les derniers, c'était dans le but de trouver des études supérieures qui leurs correspondaient. Dans tous les cas, les parents seraient contents de la réussite de leur enfant. Le jour où débute les cours, c'était le jour le plus dur de l'année, car les premières cibles de la populace royale allaient être révélées et subir le martyre. Jul' m'avait prévenu la veille, pour me dire que 16 personnes seront les boucs émissaires aujourd'hui. L'enfer commence. Je ne sais pas sur quoi ils se basaient, mais à chaque fois il avait du monde sous leurs torturent.

Je me levais le corps léger pour plusieurs raisons : premièrement, j'adore l'école, deuxièmement, la mission va pouvoir commencer, troisièmement, David est génial comme mec. C'était ainsi, que je descendis toute habiller dans la cuisine pour prendre mon habituel bol de céréale, avant de me dépêcher d'aller à l'arrêt de bus, pour éviter de le louper. Le trajet que je faisais à pied était calme, personne dans les rues à par quelques adultes qui prenait le même bus que moi. Mais ce fût une autre histoire quand j'étais dans le bus, les rues bourgeonnaient de personnes qui couraient dans tous les sens. Cette situation me fessait penser au vieux cartoon en noir et blanc, c'était le même genre de scénario. J'arrivais enfin devant le lycée dessert, il n'était que 7h42, tout le monde était occupé quelque part sauf dans le bus de la réserve. J'allais mettre dans mon casier mes affaires de cours que j'avais après la pause de la matinée. Mon regard fût attiré par quelques choses dans l'arbre près de l'entrée. Je tournais mon regard, et je vi l'attirail cacher dans les branches de l'arbre près de l'entrée. Des pots de peinture sans capsule attachaient par un fil, ça fessait un peu vieillot, mais toujours aussi humiliant pour celui qui le recevait. Sous ce feuillage, il avait des traces au sol, sûrement pour savoir à qu'elle moment il faut tirer. En me retournant face à la cour, j'ai remarqué que certains arbres avaient le même attirail que celui près de l'entrée. Une fois que j'ai passée la porte d'entrée de l'établissement, je regardais chaque recoin du hall, je voulais voir si ils avaient prévus d'autres bric à brac. Il avait quelques casiers qui étaient mal fermé, ils avaient dû être traficotait par la populace royale hier. Normalement, ils étaient sensé ne jamais avoir servit, , car tous ceux qu'ils sont abîmé ou autre ont été changé (merci le ministère de l'éducation). Ils sont tellement classiques, que j'imagine bien des objets qui vont tombés, lorsqu'ils seront ouverts. Après une longue traversée de casier bleu-gris, j'arrivai enfin au mien, il n'y avait rien à signaler. Je vérifiais mon code qui était noté dans mon agenda, et je me lançai dans l'expédition de l'ouvrir doucement. Serait-il aussi moche qu'au collège, où il avait une variante ? Attention, suspense. Aucune trace de scotch, il n'avait pas un mais deux étagères, sinon le reste était le même, la couleur blanc qu'on pouvais peindre à notre façon, et de taille humaine. Une fois mes affaires déposé, j'avais décidé de visiter toutes mes salles de classes, pour pouvoir me repérer plus facilement, étant donné qu'il n'était que 7h56, j'avais tout mon temps.

O_/O Point de vue d'Alyssa O_/O

C'est sous les coups de mon réveil, que je me mis à penser aux tortures organisées. Ah j'adorais voir ces pauvres lycéen, qui essaye de se dévêtir de leurs malheurs donné, sous les rires des autres. Exceptionnellement, on devait être au lycée vers 8h10, pour pouvoir mettre les pièges à exécution, et pouvoir filmer la scène. En regardant mon portable, je remarquais que j'avais un message d'Erik, pour me dire que tout était près, et d'Millis, pour me dire qu'il était prés. Soumettre Paul à l'autorité d'une femme était trop facile, mais après l'après midi que j'avais passé en compagnie de Haley et de Julie, j'appris qu'on devait être vigilant, très vigilant. C'est sur quelques sms, que je partis me faire belle, ma dernière année de lycée devait être parfaite.

Une fois, ma voiture garée sur le parking, je rejoignis mes fidèles afin de voir le spectacle.

- J'espère que tout est près. Marlyne, as tu la caméra ?

- Oui, elle me fit un signe positif de sa tête qui illustrait ses paroles.

- Bien, alors rejoignez vos positions, et à mon signal, l'arc en ciel commencera.

Sur ces quelques paroles, ils partîmes tous, je pouvais alors aller du côté de la cours, où j'étais sûre de ne pas être éclaboussé.

O_/O

O_/O Point de vue de Jared O_/O

C'était l'horreur, Haley n'avait pas changé depuis le collège, elle n'avait pas appris que le problème ne venait pas d'eux mais d'elle. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas réglé se problème, elle continuerait à torturé les gens qui l'entouraient. J'avais mainte et mainte fois, essayé de la raisonner, mais rien à faire. Parmi la foule, j'essayais de trouver ma merveille, après plusieurs regards autour de moi, je ne la vis pas, et en prêtant attention aux personnes qui rigolait du spectacle, personne ne s'était échappé. Heureusement, ma merveille n'a pas connu le sceau de peinture sur sa magnifique tête.

Enfin arrivai dans le hall d'entrée, je me dirigeais vers mon casier. Yes, Juliana était ma voisine de gauche, elle avait pris l'habitude de mettre une image d'alligator sur la porte de son casier. Je lui avais déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises que ça signifié, mais elle me répondait toujours par « Est ce que je m'occupe de tes slips ? ». Elle avait des expressions assez pittoresque, mais j'aimais bien. Ça changé un peu du train train quotidien. Une fois mon casier ouvert, j'y déposais mes affaires dont je n'avais pas besoin pour mes premiers cours, puis je me dirigeais vers ma classe.

O_/O

O_/O Point de vue d'Alyssa O_/O

Un vrai feux d'artifice, Erik avait bien choisit les couleurs : rose mauve et bleu clair. Les couleurs du drapeau des HSLL, mon drapeau. Une fois fini, les « spatters » habillaient la cour, mettant des couleurs à notre triste lycée de la petite réserve de la Push. Je marchais droit devant en piétinant la peintures et les affaires éparpillées par les cibles qui essaient de se dévêtir de la couleur qui les recouvrer. J'étais en plein tableau, dans un décor en émeute, cri pleure er rire, une personne centrale traverse cette scène, où le calme et la sérénité la possède. Je voyais Halley et Julie derrière les vitres de l'entrée, qui regardais le spectacle. Elles allaient voir que moi aussi, je sais faire les choses en grand, et que ce n'était pas pour rien que j'étais la reine du lycée deux ans de suites. J'avais bien décidé de le rester pour ma troisième et dernière année de lycée. On en avait parlé avec les filles de HSLL, il n'avait aucune raison pour laquelle je me retirais de mon trône, et pour cela je devais utiliser son point faible, Jared. Après quelques secondes, je repérais mon mystère, je m'approchais de lui en ignorant Halley et son acolyte qui s'approchais de moi. Ma dernière année était déjà toute tracé, pour continuer mon règne, je devais le connaître et le comprendre. J'arrivais presque à leur hauteur, et je pouvais entendre de la bonne humeur. Je me demande quel genre d'amitié pouvais avoir entre eux.

- _Bonjour vous deux._

- _Au revoir_. Juliana partis en nous laissant seul. Je ne comprenais pas

- _Elle est assez méfiante, même après plus d'un an, elle est toujours sur ces gardes avec moi et Paul, pourtant on est ceux avec qui elle est le plus proche. Alors ne t'attend pas de la sympathie toute suite, attend de faire sa connaissance._

Il avait quelque chose qui m'attirait l'oeil sur son casier, je tournais le regard pendant son discoure. Une espèce de gros lézard vert-marron était collé dessus.

- _Ah, ça c'est un Alligator du Mississippi. Il en a toujours eu un sur son casier. Je me demande si c'est pas son animal préféré._

- _Cette fille sort de l'ordinaire, j'ai l'impression_. Je me retournais vers lui, son regard avait changé, lorsqu'il parlait à Juliana ou Paul, il était joyeux, alors que là il était sombre.

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

Apparemment, Jared n'aimait pas qu'on parle trop de ses amis, ou c'était seulement à propos de Juliana. Tout d'un coup certains cassier se mis à sauter en aspergeant les propriétaire et les gens qui passait de mousse à raser. Toutes personnes étant présent dans les couloirs ont été immaculées, sauf Harley et Julie. La cloche commençait à peine à sonner que Jared partis sans dire un mot de plus. Je marchais à sa suite, pour n'enrager encore plus Haley, qui ne nous avait pas quitté du regard toujours devant l'entrée. J'adore joué avec l'illusion des gens. Je suis sure qu'elle n'a pas aimé me voir filtrer avec son soi-disant petit ami.

Après les deux premières heures de cour, je rejoignis Jared à sa sorti de cour.

- _Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure _: _Je voudrais te connaître et te comprendre mieux. Est ce un crime ?_

_- Non, mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas l'aire d'être le genre de fille à vouloir connaître les autres, seulement les ennemis pour les affaiblir._

_- Qui te dis que ce n'est pas le cas ?_

_- Je suis une menace ?_

- _Je voudrais savoir, ce que tu penses de la mise en scène que Harley a mis en place ce matin ? Je voudrais savoir si c'est habituelle ou pas._

- _Ne me prend pas plus bête que je le suis. Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui a manigancé tout ça. Elle ne t'a juste donné les noms. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit de ne pas accuser les autres quand on est le coupable ?_ Il osa me parlait sur ce ton, il commença à s'éloigner.

_- Franchement, si j'étais moi qui avais fais tout ça, je me serai arrangé ne pas être recouverte de mousse à raser._

_- Vous n'êtes pas sensé avoir des tonnes de vêtements dans vos casiers, pour être prêt à chaque circonstance ?_ Il me laissa en plan, sans aucune signification. Tu n'aimes pas que je m'en prennent à Juliana, alors je vais men prendre à elle. Tu vas voir, on ne joue pas avec Alyssa MERCRA sans en payer le prix. A moins que je te laisse une chance de t'excuser. Non, tu es allé trop loin.

O_/O

O_/O Point de vue de Jared O_/O

Je me rendais à la cafétéria en laissant Alyssa en plan devant ma classe, je sentais son regard sur tout le chemin. J'en connais un qui serait jaloux et une qui serait rageuse. Pourquoi il fallait que j'attire toutes les filles bêtes et méchantes, sauf celle que je voulais ? La vie n'est pas vraiment logique. Enfin à la table, je m'écroulais sur ma chaise, sous le sourire de Juliana et de Paul. Quelques secondes après moi, Alyssa, s'approchait de la table en me frôlant, et allait s'asseoir à la table qui était isolé, où des gens étaient déjà installé. Je me disais bon débarras, mais c'était trop facile, ça cache quelques choses. Je sentais Haley et Julie qui bouillonnaient à la table.

La table était silencieuse du côté, ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Chesley, Kate et Wendy ont pu s'asseoir à la table, puisqu'il restait des places vides.

_- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Elle n'a pas honte de s'affichait avec eux_

_- On dirai qu'elle travail avec ces pauvres gens_

_- Ils doivent surement lui donner les devoirs qu'ils ont faits pour elle._

_- Non, on a l'impression au contraire qu'elles les aident._

Paul, Juliana et moi, on se retournait vers la table, ne comprenant pas trop le pourquoi du comment. Elle se levait de la table, et ce dirigeait vers nous, mais en réalité elle se joignait à Millis qui se dirigeait aussi vers elle.

_- As tu trouvé le temps entre les tutorats pour manger ?_

_- Non, car le temps que j'avais laissé pour avaler une salade, a été utilisé pour me changer, après l'attaque de la peinture et de la mousse à raser._

_- Les anciens collégiens viennent à peine d'arriver, qu'une partie ont déjà assai par des blagues puérils. Ils pensent tous que c'est toi, alors que les redoublants, deuxième et troisième année savent très bien que c'est cette dinde à caniche._

_- Il y a des gens qui ne comprennent pas que pour être reine, il faut être un modèle pour les autres : surveiller son look, aller en cours avoir des bonnes notes aider les autres avoir un comportement irréprochable. Une reine n'est pas une didactrice, mais un guide pour les autres._

Elle venait de dépassé notre table, et allé sortir du self. Halley bouillonnait, car c'était pas compliqué pour savoir que c'était elle la dinde à caniche. Me serais je trompé sur le compte ? C'est possible. Il est vrai qu'avant notre arrivé dans le lycée, il n'a jamais eu ce genre de bêtises. On s'est que certaines personnes ont subit des attaques, mais on a jamais eu de traces. Ça se trouve, Alyssa n'est pas responsable pour la terreur qui sévit dans le lycée.

Juliana, se leva de la chaise sans commentaire, et commençait à se dirigé au fond du self pour déposé son plateau, pour ensuite aller en en salle de cours, pour se préparer moralement. Je me levais l'appelé pour qu'elle m'attendent, et alla avec elle déposé mon plateau. A la sortie du cours, j'essayais de rattraper Alyssa pour répondre à ça question de tout à l'heure. Je devais lui laisser une chance de montrer qu'elle était différente de Halley.

O_/O


	9. Les rendez vous

Ma journée s'était plutôt bien, passée, j'avais des bons profs dans l'ensemble, mais mon prof d'histoire sortait du lot, il était extraordinairement génial. Il nous avait dit, qu'on devait pas prendre de note, juste écouter, et qui nous donnerai les cours par polycopier, et des livres comme références. Il me fessait pensait à Shérazade qui racontait des histoires pour rester en vie, et bin lui, il nous fessait cours en nous racontant les leçons comme des romans, et il avait fais exprès de ne pas finir, pour qu'on viennent aux prochains cours.

Pendant la pose du déjeunait, j'avais reçus un message de Jul' :

Est ce que mon futur preux chevalier t'a rendu la raison ?

**Kim :** Non, au contraire, il va m'aider. Tu es toujours contre ?

**Jul's :** C'est pas que je suis contre.

C'est juste prendre des risques pour rien.

L'idée de base était bien, pourquoi tu veux en rajouter ?

**Kim :** Je sais pas, je le sens.

Mon intuition ne me trompe PRESQUE jamais.

**Jul's** : De toute façon, je t'aiderai.

Je sentais qu'elle disait ça, mais que c'était contre son gré. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça la dérange, à moins qu'elle soit devenue comme eux. Si ma meilleure amie, ma seule véritable amie me laissait, je ne sais pas ce que je viendrais. On a toujours tout partagé, je serai perdu sans elle, et peut être que ça sera de même pour elle, ou elle était déjà leur amie. Non, je ne devais pas douter de Jul', il n'y a aucune raison, si on est raisonnable toute les deux.

On avait décidé de commencer à torturer la populace royale, en la fragilisent en s'en prenant au sommet de la pyramide, mais je me posais des questions après ce que j'ai vu ce midi au self. Elle avait l'air d'être une personne tout à fait charmante. Elle fessait du tutorat avec des élèves de deuxième année, elle devait les conseillers sur le programme de l'année. C'est peut être une manipulatrice, qui c'est ? Cela devrait dire qu'elle sait bien jouer la personne pleine de compassion. Il y a possibilité que le chantage l'a peut être pris pour cible, et qu'elle doit rester avec eux. N'importe quoi, ils ne la laisserait pas faire de bonne oeuvre aux près des gens, ça serait prendre le loup qui se prend pour un mouton. Franchement, je ne sais plus quoi en pensé.

O_/O Point de vue de David O_/O

Etant donné qu'aujourd'hui c'était le premier jour de cours, je n'avais pas vraiment d'élève pour le tutorat de littérature. « Toc toc toc » Ah j'ai parlé trop vite, c'est peut être un deuxième année qui voudrait savoir ce qu'il l'attend, ou Mme Lorello a déjà donner une dissertation sur un livre au choix de Molière. La porte s'ouvrit à peine, que les chaussures des visiteuses m'indiquaient que c'était pour ma sœur.

_- Ma soeur n'est pas là._

_- Tu me reconnais même plus ? Tu passes trop ton temps devant les bouquins, et tu deviens aveugle._

Cette soit disant sœur me bouscule avant de me dire « _J'ai oublié mes clés. _» avant de les prendre et de repasser devant moi pour aller je ne sais où pour faire je ne sais quoi. Je voyais Millis qui attendait dos à la maison assis sur les marches. Les inséparables voilà comment on nous appeler en primaire : Alyssa, Millis et moi, ont été toujours ensemble. Ah, C'était les bons souvenirs.

Après une demi-heure d'attendre, je décidais d'aller au café pour commencer à revoir le peu de cour que j'ai eu aujourd'hui. Si je perdais du temps à glander, je n'arriverai jamais à sortir du lot pour être bien vu par les directeurs d'universités. Je me préparais à aller à Fork, une fois la moto sortie du garage, j'allais à toute allure, pour me sentir vivant, car personne ne fessait à attention à moi, à par peut être maintenant Kim, et encore j'étais pas vraiment sûre étant donné qu'on s'était vu une fois. Arrivé à la hauteur du café, je ralentissais la vitesse, pour pouvoir rentrée sur le parking. J'ouvris la porte, et je saluai la propriétaire en donnant ma commande, elle me fait signe qu'on m'attendait avant de préparer mon café. Étonné, je me retourne vers les tables, et je vis Kim à notre table d'hier en pleine méditation. Je la remerciais d'un signe de tête et je me dirigeais vers elle avec ma commande et celle qu'elle avait demandée. Je dépose le tout sur la table et le bruit des couverts la fit sortir de sa rêverie et se tourna vers moi.

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_- Je commence à avoir des doutes sur le rôle de ta sœur au sein du lycée._

_- Ah_

_- Comme tu es venue tout seul, je te propose que je met en place le début du plan, pendant ce temps là, toi tu fais ce que tu as prévue, c'est à dire travailler._

_- Ok_

C'est sûr ces paroles d'agent secret, qu'elle sorti un cahier rose avec écrit en gros couleur sang « Une fille méchante et pas belle ». C'est quoi ça ? Comment on a pu oser crée un cahier aussi … il n'y a pas de mot. Il était vierge, elle allait l'inaugurer rien que pour ma soeur. Est un honneur d'avoir un cahier si moche qui raconte notre future misère ? Pas sûr.

Je sorti à mon tour mes débuts de leçon, et m'appliqué à leur connaître par coeur et avoir de l'entrainement dans les exercices donné, surtout les maths. Le point faible de tout littéraire qui se respecte.

O_/O

O_/O Point de vue de Jared O_/O

Les vagues étaient calmes pour la saison, le mouvement de l'eau animait la plage, le flux couvrait 1m de sable. Le ciel nuageux laissait passé des éclaircissements qui réchauffé l'air ambiante. J'adorai la mer, car elle était simple, elle était naturelle. J'attendais l'arrivé d'Alyssa et de Millis, puisqu'elle passait la journée ensemble. D'après ce que j'ai vu et compris, elles étaient amies depuis longtemps, et on pouvait utiliser l'expression « meilleure amie ». Il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de savoir comment cela se fait qu'elle a mon numéro de portable.

Lorsque je l'avais rattrapé à midi, elle n'avait pas le temps. A la fin de mes cours, elle m'avait envoyé un sms pour me demander si j'étais libre en début de soirée. Après quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent en courant avant de s'effondrer devant moi.

_- On est désolé pour le retard_ S'excusa Millis, tandis qu'Alyssa secouait sa main pour s'aérer tellement qu'elle devait avoir chaud après ce footing.

_- Ce n'est pas grave pour quelques minutes_

_- Tu permets qu'on reprenne notre respiration ? _Demanda difficilement Alyssa.

_- Aller si, au pire je vous fais dû bouche à bouche._ En leur fessant un clin d'œil.

_- Euh, non merci_ Disaient elles avec un peu de dégoût dans la voix.

- _Il est vrai que tu préfères Paul_ Tandis que je regardais Millis _À moins qu'elle prépare le terrain, et que tu sera sa future petite amie _Alors que je me tournais doucement vers Alyssa

- _Paul n'est pas mon type du tout. Si ça peut te rassurer, toi non plus, tu ne l'es pas. _Disait elle ne me regardant dans les yeux.

_- Alors pourquoi dragues tu mon ami ?_

_- On m'a dit qu'il était inaccessible, et pour des raisons personnelles je dois être une croqueuse d'hommes._ Tandis que Millis passa une bouteille d'eau à Alyssa, et bu quelques gorgés.

_- Tu es plus le genre de fille qui attend l'amour de sa vie ?_

_- Non, mais ma situation actuel me plaît bien. _Elle regarda Millis dans les yeux, avec un sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'elle me regardait avec amusement.

C'est sur ceux, qu'on s'est mis à parler du comportement général d'Haley et de Julie. Attention, ce que je leur ai dit, c'est ceux que tout le monde aurait pu lui dire. Même si je n'aime pas le comportement d'Haley et de sa copine, je ne vais pas être hypocrite. Je ne l'ai jamais été, et je ne le serai jamais.

Au bout d'une heure et demi de blabla, sur mes camarades et des cours au lycée. On commença à se diriger vers le parking de la page, quand je demandai discrètement à Alyssa :

_- Millis est au courant que tu aimes les filles ? Pas que ça me gène personnellement que tu sois homosexuelle, mais ça me gênerait qu'elle ne se sait pas. J'aurai trop peur de faire une gaffe._

_- Tu es bien la première personne, à ma connaissance, qui pense que je suis homo._ Alors qu'elle regardait devant, où se trouvait Millis.

_- Ah, ce n'est pas le cas ? Je suis désolé alors de m'être trompé._ Dis précipitamment en me retournant vers elle, les paumes des mains face à son visage.

_-__ Tu n'as pas à d'excuser, tu as entièrement raison. Je suis homo, comme tu le dis si bien._ Elle se regarda en souriant, avant de retourner à la contemplation de Millis. _Et pour répondre à ta question, Millis est au courant pour mon penchant pour les filles. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça._

Tandis qu'on se rapprochait de plus en plus de Millis, je lançai

_- Dis Millis, ça ne te gêne pas d'être amie avec une femme qui aime les femmes ?_ Je me demandais comment j'allais réagir, si j'avenais à apprendre que Paul aime les garçons. Quoi que, le seul truc qui me gênerait, est qu'il soit amoureux de moi, sinon je pense que ça me surprendrait au début, mais je m'en ferait très vite, ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

Elles se mirent à rigoler toute les deux, la gorge déployer. Je l'ai regardé à tour de rôle, avant que l'une reprenne un peu plus son souffle et ne me dise :

_- On sort ensemble._

_- La vie est belle alors ?_ Dis je avais un sourire

_- La vie est belle _Millis repartais de plus belle dans son fou rire.

_- Par contre, ça nous arrangerait que tu ne fasses pas de bourde. _Alyssa s'était arrêté et essayer de me scruter pour connaître la réponse.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, si je devait faire une bourde ça serai devant Millis, étant donné que vous êtes presque toute le temps ensemble. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler car ça ne me regarde pas._

_- Ok, à demain alors._

_- À demain les filles._

O_/O

O_/O Point de vue de David O_/O

Après deux heures de travail attentif, j'ai fini par connaître mes leçons par cœurs, et terminé les exercices demandais. Je levais enfin mon nez de mes affaires, et je tombais sur les yeux de Kim. Son regard était neutre, vide de sens, je remarquais qu'elle ne me regardait pas moi, mais plus loin. Je me tournais vers l'autre côté de la vitre, et je vis Alyssa, Millis, Erik et Mandy. Mandy était une ancienne élève qui était connu pour être le diable en personne, ma sœur lui avait piqué sa couronne de reine en seconde. Je me demandait ce quelles fessaient ensembles. De là où on était, on devinait que Mandy ordonnait plus qu'elle ne parlait, Erik écrivait, et Millis et ma sœur argumentaient avec rigueur, surement leur désaccord. Mandy commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Tout ce passa très vite, je me surpris à être entre elle et ma sœur, je tenais son bras en l'air surement prévus de s'abattre sur la joue de ma sœur.

_- N'essaie même pas_ Dis je méchamment

_- Je n'ai pas peur de toi_

_- Moi non plus_

Elle dégagea son bras et partis suivit d'Erik.

_- Je ne sais pas qu'est ce que tu fessait avec elle, mais je ne serai pas toujours là pour te protéger._

_- C'est plutôt moi qui te protège_

Elles partîmes également, après quelques minutes à essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par " c'est plutôt moi qui te protège", je me retournais vers Kim, qui avait l'air de s'activé comme une fourmilière. Je reviens à l'intérieur du café, les mains dans les poches dû au froid, et je vis que dans la précipitation, j'avais fait tomber mes affaires.

Elle avait déjà écrit dessus, et il avait même des photos et des schémas. Attention aux yeux ! J'étais impressionné par l'organisation et le sérieux qu'elle prenait l'affaire. Attention, je savais qu'elle ne rigolais pas au sujet de ma sœur, mais ça me surprenais comme même. On pourrait la prendre pour une folle allier.

O_/O


End file.
